Lunarito
Lunarito is the main antagonist in the upcoming movie Manuelita who is the leader, master and boss of his gator minions, his pet vulture, and his business partner, François, Manuelita's former childhood friend and fiancé, and Bartolito's arch-enemy and rival. He is a heavyset, massive, fierce turtle who seeks to marry Manuelita and to kill Bartolito (due to a fit of jealousy). Background Physical Appearance As a child, Lunarito has freckles on his cheeks and a chubby and bulbous body. He also wears a propeller cap. He also has two small spikes on the sides of his head. His eyes are red-orange and his skin is dull green. He has a large shell with a bright forest green carapace with black markings and small spikes shaped like cones and a fiery orange plastron. He has mustard yellow color on his muzzle, palms and under his tail. Three of white spikes each shaped like a triangle running down his tail. His arms and legs are stubby and his tail is short. Three small sharp teeth are visible when Lunarito closes his mouth, two from the upper jaw and one from the lower. As a grown up, despite appearing obese, Lunarito is more bigger, bulkier and much stronger than any natural turtle, and more similar to a crocodile-like appearance (the head and jaws) with three sharp horn-like spikes on top of his head shaped like the horns of the rhinoceros or a water buffalo, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has a rhinoceros-like snout, almost human-like hands with four white sharp claws, bulky legs, and a slightly long lizard-like tail with a line of sharp white spikes that runs down the end of it. His arms are somewhat muscular and longer and his torso is much burlier, heavier and larger. His carapace is much stronger and has three rows of cream-colored spikes shaped like rose thorns running down its center, being three larger spikes on the middle and six smaller spikes on the sides. He occasionally wears a long red and black cape, making him look macho and more attractive to the ladies. Unlike other turtles in the film, he has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. He also has wrinkles and large black bags under his red-orange eyes. His elbow and knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. He has large elephant-like feet with three white crocodile-like toes. Three of his teeth are becoming more crocodile. He is bipedal, though completely capable of quadrupedal movement. Personality As a child, Lunarito at first seemed like a curious, innocent, happy, attentive, bright, friendly, thoughtful, timid, gentle and not cruel as he would become. However, in town and at school, nobody likes him. He assumes he's in love with Manuelita because she blows a kiss in front of him. He brought Manuelita a bouquet of red rose flowers and she adored them, and nearly took it before Bartolito caught her attention. He was confused, ridiculed and brutally bullied by a group of crooks for being a loser. After being tormented by the crooks, he lost his temper, scare the crooks off, broke down in tears and ran away to live in the dark and creepy swamp. As a result, Lunarito grew hateful towards Bartolito and determined to seek revenge on him for stealing Manuelita and humiliating him. As a grown-up, Lunarito is an evil, sardonic, brutal, arrogant, egotistical, thoughtless, vain, rough, mean, scary, dangerous, obstreperous, tough and cold-hearted turtle who intends to marry Manuelita (much to the latter's dismay). He is shown to be snide and sarcastic, especially when he calls Bartolito a runt and has no respect for him. Lunarito has a pet vulture as his second-in-command and follower, a large gang of theatrical alligators and his business partner, a sly and greedy French rat named François. He has little patience and a quick temper shown with anger at his gator minions' failures and at anyone who woos Manuelita. He reacted explosively when he heard Manuelita escaped, as he tried to kill François with the sword. Personality-wise, Lunarito is very calm, charismatic and sophisticated but can easily be sent into a violent rage at the mention of Bartolito or by the incompetence of his minions. Lunarito is totally convinced in the belief of "might makes right" and used his tremendous physical strength to intimidate his rival, Bartolito. Trivia *His design is based off Bowser/King Koopa from the Super Mario franchise and Grand Duke of Owls from Don Bluth's Rock-a-Doodle. *He resembles Tokka from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *He is very similar to Lumpjaw from the 1947 film Fun and Fancy Free. *He is also similar to Grundel from Don Bluth's Thumbelina. *He is similar to Drake from Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin. *He has a similar character design from Captain Crocodile from Disney's Robin Hood. *Possibly due to the film's high amount of anthropomorphism, Lunarito (unlike other turtles) has razor-sharp teeth, fingers and a long tail. This is odd because in real life, turtles do not have any of these, to say nothing of the cape. *Given his size and lure, he may be an alligator snapping turtle. *His roars, growls and hisses are a mixture of sounds of several animals such as lions, tigers, bears, leopards, jaguars, elephants, walruses and crocodiles. *He is very similar to Pete, like the body design and the personality. *He is similar to The Toad from DreamWorks' Flushed Away. *He is also similar to Dave from Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar. *He is very similar to Oogie Boogie from Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film The Nightmare Before Christmas in personality and voice since they are both voiced by Ken Page. However, Lunarito is more dramatic, lustful and sophisticated than Oogie Boogie. Category:Turtles Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Manuelita Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fat Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Leaders Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Male Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Brutes Category:Love Stealers Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Giants Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Dancers